Bubble Bath
by Haku no Ookami
Summary: When he finish, he stood up, Bulma moaned at the sight of the wet Saiyan made. He smirks and step out of the tub, he grabs his clothes, opened the door, and over her shoulder he said; "If you want more, you know where to find me Bulma." Third Part of the In Three Years Series


**Title:** Bubble Bath

**Series:** In Three Years

**Author:** Haku no Ookami

**Beta:** None

**Rate:** M/R

**Pair/Characters:** Vegeta/Bulma, Dr. Briefs/Mrs. Briefs

**Mention of:** Yamcha/Bulma

**Type:** Shojo/Humor/One-Shot

**Summary: **When he finish, he stood up, Bulma moaned at the sight of the wet Saiyan made. He smirks and step out of the tub, he grabs his clothes, opened the door, and over her shoulder he said;

"If you want more, you know where to find me Bulma."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. It's property of Akira Toriyama

**A/N:** Hi! This is the third part of the series. Sorry it came out so late, school work, my students, and my life were in the way! Lol I'm looking for a beta, one that doesn't mind working with Yaoi, Yuri or het. One that rides my lazy ass when I'm not meeting my deadline. One that loves Dragonball like me but doesn't mind reading a bit of everything else. And have an awesome grammar. If someone it's interested please send me a PM, I'll appreciate it! Now, enjoy!

**OOooOO**

Bulma threw the door of her house with force; it slammed shut. Her bright blue eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Her face was pink and wet, from the angry tears. She was coming back from Yamcha's, he had called a week before saying that he was sorry and wanted another chance to prove himself to the scientist. She was skeptical and asked for more time to think, which he conceded and she thought about it.

She wasn't getting any younger, she always wanted kids and a family, and she always saw that with the ex-thief. And, let's face it; Vegeta was out of the question. The proud Saiyan warrior didn't look like the settling down type. He was fun and passionate, but that was it.

So, Bulma decide to give Yamcha a second chance, she still felt something like love for Yamcha. Bulma arrived to his house and opened the door with her own key, expecting the warrior to be in his room napping, as it was 2:30 pm and everything was quiet. He was in his room alright, balls deep inside a girl that couldn't be more than 20. Bulma froze, closed the door, and went home.

She still could hear the girl's moans and Yamcha's grunts as he thrust himself into the girl's willing body.

She dried her eyes as she walked inside her bathroom, she decide to soak in the tube for a while.

A bubble bath was what the doctor order.

Bulma took off her clothes, open the water, and spilled a bit of bubble bath; smiling when the water starts to get soapy. When the water was at the right temperature, and the tub almost full; the scientist got in and let out a sigh of pleasure. A cute tune began to play from Bulma's celphone. She took it and presses the answer touch button on her iPhone 5 to answer.

"Hi, Chi."

"_Hey, Bulma. Thanks for the new computer that you gave Gohan. He was so excited! And now he can study more!" _Chi Chi cackled at her last remark and Bulma chuckle. Chi Chi will never give up her pursue of Gohan to become an intellectual.

"You welcome, Chi,"

"_Bulma, honey. What's wrong? You sound down. Did something happen with Yamcha?" _Bulma sighed and blow a few bubbles away from her hands.

"Yeah, same old, same old."

_*sigh* "I'm sorry, hun. You don't deserve that. You need to find a man that appreciates you. Or at least that's faithful to you, Bulma."_ The blue haired woman sigh, even though Goku was gone most of the time, when he comes back to Chi Chi, you could tell that he was happy to have her in his arms again. Also, the cheerful Saiyan was faithful to his wife.

"You're lucky, Chi. Goku adores you. Not matter how many women throw themselves at him, he just have eyes for you."

_*Giggles* Yes, and also, he's so naïve that he doesn't even realize how hot he is. He just thinks they are bein friendly."_ Both friends laugh at the oblivious man.

"_Oh! That's what you need, Bulma! A Saiyan man!"_ Chi Chi exclaimed, the scientist laughs and starts cleaning herself with a sponge.

"Yeah Chi, coz the only Saiyans are an earth raised one, that's married to you, a 8 year old, and a Prince that it's a Royal pain in the ass."

"_Oh, come on! Vegeta is hot for a homicidal maniac. Besides, you told me about the kiss at the ice cream parlor."_ Bulma blushes at the reminder, just remembering how hot it was to have the warrior's tongue fucking her mouth and his strong hands on her ass made her wet and hot.

"Yeah, Chi. It was amazing, but let's be real here. I want a family; I want to have kids and a husband. And Vegeta is NOT husband material; no matter how gorgeous he is." After that, Chi Chi dropped the subject and they began to plan ways to get back a Yamcha. Chi Chi knows it was a delicate subject, since the blue haired woman wanted to get married since they were children. The perfect one was to leave some gay porn with guys that looked like Nappa taking another male that looked like Yamcha all over his house.

"_Well, I should go, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo are coming soon and I want to have supper ready early so Gohan can study a bit." _

"Hahahaha, sure Chi. Thanks for calling, I feel better."

"_You welcome honey! And try to convince yourself about Vegeta!" _

"Bye, Chi!" They hung up. Bulma continue to scrub herself clean, but thoughts of a sweaty Vegeta giving her that sexy smirk of his. She travels her right hand and teases her inner lips, lightly tapping her clit and moaning at the electric sensation it brought.

Her dream-Vegeta doing all kinds of naughty stuff to her.

**OOooOO**

Vegeta was frustrated.

Also in a totally bad mood.

He was frustrated and moody, not a good combination for a Saiyan Prince with a temper hotter and volatile than a volcano. Prince Vegeta was sexually frustrated, not that he didn't jerk off or have sex; Saiyan are sexual creatures believe it or not, it was something that was in their DNA. It was instinct to mate with another as it was instinct to sleep, bathe, and eat; sex was essential in their diet. As he walked in the dark house at Capsule Corp. his mind went to last night; when he took a young cashier of the Rainbow Ice Cream parlor. The boy had been delicious, however, when they had finished and said their good-byes Vegeta felt that itch again.

Sure, they boy had been tight and his screams filled Vegeta, but they weren't enough. The boy wasn't the one he wanted. His thoughts distracted him in such a manner that he enters the bathroom without knocking or making sure it was unoccupied. What he sees made his cock throb with need and blush.

Bulma was in the tub, her pale body covered in bubbles, her nipples were flushed pink and hard, her long, slender legs were spread and her elegant fingers were finger-fucking her at a hard and slow pace. Soft moans and sighs escape from her pink bitten-swollen lips.

"Mmm, Kami yes, Vegeta." Bulma whispers and moans. That was what made Vegeta act, he took off his sweaty clothes and got in the tub. Bulma opens her eyes and before she could say anything, Vegeta was kissing her. His mouth dominating her completely, his tongue hot and powerful fucking her mouth. He broke the kiss and bit her right nipple, making her scream and arch her back towards him. Her hands grasped his arms and her nails pierce his skin, but he didn't mind.

"Mmm, fuck woman. You look so fucking delicious. I want to eat you up." He breather across her nipples, the Saiyan grabs her by the hair and made her look at him. "Watch me, Bulma." He thrust two fingers inside her, which made her scream in pain-pleasure. He fuck her with his fingers hard and fast, loving how wet and hot she feels inside.

Bulma never thought that being finger fuck could take her to the edge of orgasm this fast. She could feel it building as Vegeta fuck her with his thick tanned fingers. His mouth and tongue sucks and licks her wet skin, his cock brush against her thigh. Bulma grab it and squeeze it, the dark groan that Vegeta gave was the push she needed.

"Oh fuck!" Her cum covered his fingers and her inner muscles gripped his fingers hard. Vegeta teased her clit with small, slow circles with his thumb while he took out his fingers in the same pace. Bulma panted and stroke the Saiyan, he brace himself over her, his hands resting in the edge of the tub, letting the human woman bring him to completion. He moaned as he cum all over her pussy, Bulma gaze into his eyes and they widen when she saw they were of a turquoise color. As they slowly turn back to ebony, Vegeta lowered his face between her legs and cleaned her. When he finish, he stood up, Bulma moaned at the sight of the wet Saiyan made. He smirks and step out of the tub, he grabs his clothes, opened the door, and over her shoulder he said;

"If you want more, you know where to find me Bulma."

**End**

**A/N:** Well, I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, I think of starting a poll to see what other DBZ pairs you want me to do next, it can be either Het or Yaoi, even Yuri I don't mind! I have a no Yamcha or Chi Chi policy. Have a good day!


End file.
